Turned Out
by pookygirl01
Summary: Harry Potter is gay. He's admitted it. He has told only his two best friends. Ron and Hermione. One has accepted it. The other hasn't can he cover up the truth to gain back a friend,or will he live a life of the truth?
1. Truth

Harry Potter silently chewed on his burnt bacon. He scribbled in his oatmeal. He chopped his scrambled eggs. He sighed; he glanced around for a friendly face. Until he finally realized there weren't any. He waited for his friend Hermione Granger, who said she was going to the library to check out an interesting book she had discovered last night. He glanced farther down the Gryffindor table to see one of his old friends, Ronald Weasley. Laughing hysterically with Dean Thomas, another one of Harry's old friends. He tried to catch the eye of his former red haired friend, but he could not. He looked down at his oatmeal. Soggy as squashy. He dipped his spoon in the yellow mess, and shoved it in his mouth.

He saw Hermione come walking into the Great Hall. Frowning at Ron as she passed.

"Got it." she sighed climbing onto the bench in front of Harry, "_Eternal Glory In the Face of the Unknown by Miranda Hucklebone._ I've been searching for this all year! Who would have _known_ it was in the third year area…" she broke off. Noticing her friend staring down at Ron angrily. "It was terrible how he treated you. Awful. I would have thought better." she glanced at Harry. Who was still staring at Ron. "It's all right Harry. It'll be fine. There are tons of people out there who are like you. It's completely normal."

"To like guys?" began Harry wheeling around to stare at his bushy- haired friend. "Do you think, liking guys is normal? I know I am not supposed to be this way. I'm suppose to like girls. I'm not suppose to be like this." He scratched his neck hard. Hermione opened her mouth to say something. But closed it. "I- I don't know what to say Harry. I can't say some people are born like this because I do know it is a choice you make. But, I'm not sure, if well… you …" she cut off again. She scratched her bushy brown hair. " Listen Harry. What I do know, is that, you don't have to be like this. You can change. Whenever you want." Harry stared at her through his emerald green eyes to her chocolate brown ones. "But- but- but what if I can't change. But what if this is just how I am? " He asked. She frowned again. "I really don't know Harry. I really don't know."

Harry and Hermione sat in the library. Pouring over some of Hermione's Potions notes; getting ready for the Potions exam next bell. Ron came stalking in glancing at Hermione, "I was just wondering if maybe I could use some of your notes for the essay." e said frowning at Harry. "Sure. Take a seat." Hermione answered. Ron looked at Her as though she had just lost her mind. "Ar-ar- are sure I can't just take them up to the dormitory?"  
Asked Ron. "No! Don't be silly! Harry and I are studying too! Just sit down." Ron sat down doubtfully next to Hermione. He then cautiously took out his quill and parchment and began to write. "Hi, Ron." whispered Harry. Ron ignored him. "now Hermione…doesn't gillyweed tails add up to five on this chart?" asked ron, completely ignoring that Harry had just spoken to him. "Ronald! Harry just said hello to you! will you!" said Hermione. Ron sighed.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Hermione stared at Ron. "Now, how hard was that?" she asked. Ron said nothing.

"Hermione? May I have a word with you?" he asked

"Sure"

The two walked away from Harry behind a book shelf. " How can you hang out with him?" asked Ron curiously. "He is my friend." she answered strictly. " But he likes guys. Doesn't that sound a little bit _abnormal_ to you?" asked Ron.

"Yes Ronald. I can not say I support his decision thoroughly but… he is my friend. And I will try to be there for him, which _ I_," said Hermione poking him hard in the chest. "Thought _you_," she poked his again ",would do! But no! You have to hate him for it! Ron! It's _his_ decision! _He_ is the one who likes guys! Not _you_!" Ron stared at her angrily he stormed away. Over at the table he grabbed his stuff. He stared at Harry. "Freak." he stormed away in silence.


	2. Helpful Thinking

"So I'm a freak?" Harry asked Hermione as they walked to the Potions dungeon together. "Harry, you've just got to let him absorb the information. You just told him you were gay two weeks ago. He hasn't really absorbed it. You know." she hurried past a short first year to catch up to Harry. She felt quite uncomfortable around him for some reason. Was it because he was six foot three and she was just five foot two? Was it because somewhere she secretly liked him? Or was it because he liked guys and she did too? She would have never thought: Harry Potter liking guys. But she had to face the truth. Her friend was gay.

"But Hermione," he asked now rushing towards the stairs, "Why does he have to act like such a git when he _absorbs_ the information? I mean, I only told him once and it just sort of slipped out! I mean, was he, as you say, _absorbing _the information when he was beating me in the nose those six or eight time eh? Was he _absorbing_ the information when he punched me in the stomach? He was _absorbing_ the information wasn't he?" The bell rang. They were late for Potions. "Harry" she jumped down the flight of stairs as Harry sped past a gargoyle. "He was in shock. He was just surprised that you had told him that." she said. She was now clinging to Harry's bag. He picked her up and swung her on his neck as though she were a little girl. "Hold on!" He ran as quickly as he could down the next flight of stairs. "Harry- You have got to tell him again. That's the only way he will finally understand that you meant it. The only way that he will have to accept It." she said as Harry jumped down another flight of stairs. They could see the dungeon door straight ahead. He let Hermione jump off of his neck and they ran even faster.

Harry opened the door. All of the heads in the room turned around to stare at Harry. Hermione slide by him. "So… now is when Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger decide to enter my classroom. Tell me Mr. Potter, why were you late?" asked Severus Snape. Harry glanced around the room at Ron who was frowning at him. "We- we- we were talking and lost track of time. Sorry." he answered. Ron was now staring at Hermione. He two noticed how much Harry towered over Hermione…

"Ahhh… yes the 'I lost track of time' monologue. Smart Potter… really smart… now Potter" he stared into Harry's emerald green eyes. "Since you have missed the exam… you must answer this one question. Which, if you answer correctly, you will not only pass the exam, you will be able to take your seat inside my classroom. Now listen up Potter, and yes Ms. Granger you may take a seat." said Snape.

Harry had always hated Snape, but now he loathed him entirely. How on earth can he let Hermione sit down, and continue with class and make him look like a fool in front of everybody?

Harry saw Hermione scurry over to an empty table behind Ron and Dean. Harry saw her mouth the words, 'It's okay.'

Snape was digging through his school with brute force books with brute force violently. He finally found a book. He skipped through the pages. He read, "_Melculums: One of the most deadly poisons around, it contains of, salamander's blood, pomegranate juice, and of course gilasoius spriks. These three ingredients include three ingredients of themselves-_" Snape eyed Harry. "Name them Mr. Potter. Name the three ingredients for, salamander's blood, the three ingredients for pomegranate juice and the basic three ingredients for gilasoius spriks."

Harry paused. He didn't know any of this. He glanced around the room. He was waiting to see someone trying to give him the answers. His palms were sweaty. He rubbed his bag that hung lazily on his shoulder. "Um… the err…the first ingredient for salamanders blood, is…" he trailed off. He tried to travel through his mind warily. He knew something… when he and Hermione were studying in the library, he read over something that mentioned the three key ingredients for salamander's blood… "Wait! You can't make salamanders blood! It's a natural ingredient!" said Harry suddenly. Snape smirked. "Very good Potter. Those five years of lessons had not gone to waste." Hermione clapped and smiled enthusiastically. Harry smiled back. She gave him a huge two thumbs up. "Now… pomegranate juice…" he trailed off again… a pomegranate was a fruit… but you could make the same juice substance in a potion… but what would you use?

He glanced at Hermione. Who was looking at him hesitant hesitant. She began to mouth the words, 'viliganty powder' Harry looked confused. "Viliga- viliganty p-po-powder yes! Viliganty powder." Snape nodded checking one of the ingredient off his book. Harry began to rub his hair. "Well the second ingredient to the second ingredient is ha… that was quite funny…" he looked around the classroom to check whether or not anyone laughed. But they didn't.

Hermione saw that her friend was having a hard time so she laughed hysterically, "HA! HA! Now that was funny! HA!" She paused too. Everyone was staring at her. Including Snape. "it really wasn't _that_ funny Hermione… anyway… er…" He scrambled through his head. he remembered, Hermione had taught him a song in the library:

"_Harry! Just listen, I always remember it when I try to remember, ' vi-li-ganty powder makes it sour, Brainbilast will make it last, Hoovilhoax will make the coat! To make, the pomegranate juice!'"_

Why was it all so clear now? "Professor? May I sing a song?" he glared at Snape. Who nodded. "Um, 'vi-li-ganty powder makes it sour," he began to sing. Hermione smiled. "Brainbilast will make it last, Hoovilhoax will make the coat! To make the pomegranate juice! " Snape stared at him awkwardly. Harry's hand were still sweaty.

"You passed!" cried Hermione as she and Harry exited the dungeon. She through her arms around his neck. "I knew you could do it1 I just knew it1 I told you those songs could come in handy." she flung herself off him. She stared at him. He smiled. "Well, I had loads of help from you." he sighed. Hermione's eyes were full of small crystal tears. her eyes were red. she kissed him on both of his cheeks. "You need a celebration." she said. "Hermione! It's not that big of a deal! I mean, all this means is that I passed the semester exam." said Harry. "I know but Harry, it's so beautiful outside. c'mon! It won't be that bad."

Har


	3. Boy Rating

The sun was setting silently down the horizon. The wind was shifting through the tall grass. Harry and Hermione stood outside. "Where do you want to sit?" asked Hermione. Harry glanced around. There weren't too many students out here. He glanced across the campus. He sighed. He glanced across the lake. The spot next to the cherry bush was still open. The spot where he Ron and Hermione always use to sit. "Well, let's sit over there," he said pointing over to the spot he had just discovered. Hermione smiled. They began to walk.

"Oh Harry, do you know how proud I am of you? I told you that those songs come in handy!" she said as they traveled through the tall grass. Harry glanced at the Black Lake. He water was still. It had only been one year ago. He was in his fourth year when he had been competing in the Triwizard Tournament, he had to swim in the formidable lake to save the thing he would miss the most his 'wheezy' Dobby the house Elf said, and he remembered it like yesterday:

"_Dobby knows sir! Harry Potter must go into the lake to find his Wheezy"_

"_Find my what?" _

"_and take his Wheezy back form the merpeople!"_

"_What's a Wheezy?"_

"_Your Wheezy sir, your Wheezy! Wheezy who is giving dobby his sweater!"_

"_What?" Harry gasped. "They've got Ron?"_

And Harry was actually panicked. He was scared that Ron would drown in the lake. He was worried for nothing. He should have let him drown. Let him die. And then, he would see Ron's body floating to the top of the lake. That was the thing he missed the most? Ron? The Ron that hated him now because he was gay? That was stupid.

"Harry are you okay?" asked Hermione. She shook his arm. Harry stared at Hermione. He smiled. "Yeah," he said. "yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking." Hermione was staring at him. She had this strange tingling inside of her. For some strange reason, she wanted to kiss him. But, she decided not to. "You were thinking about Ron weren't you? Harry, he's just a git and you know that." she said. "But Hermione! That git was my friend! We use to hang out together! We use to have fun laughing at Professor Trelawney in the back of the class! And you know what? I miss that," he said. He turned his face so Hermione wouldn't see him cry. "Harry," she said moving closer. "It's fine you have me." Harry sighed. "Hermione, you are my friend. But no offence, but, Ron was so much more fun than you." he said. Hermione stared at the back of his head. His long untidy black hair shifting with the wind. "That's fine Harry, that's fine. I know that some friends take up a different part in your heart than others. Like I know you were closer to Ron. I understand," she took Harry's arm and spun him around. She noticed that Harry was crying. She took the sleeve of her robes; got on her tippe toes and wiped his eyes. "C'mon Harry, let's sit down and eat.

The two friends sat down. And ate. Harry chewed on his roast beef sandwich silently. "Oh Harry! You've got to eat! You haven't ate since you and Ron got into that fight! You're already stick thin! You look as though you have lost at least twelve pounds! C'mon! Here-"She shoved some pudding into his mouth. "Thanks-(he swallowed the pudding) Thank Hermione." Hermione stared out. She saw a tall curly haired boy in the distance. "Ohhhhhh! He's pretty cute. Isn't he Harry?" ked Hermione. She stared at her friend. who was looking at the grass. "Oh c'mon Harry! If you're going to be gay, you'll have to start rating boys!" She said fiercely. "Okay! Okay! He's okay… yeah… he's cute…" said Harry.

the two continued to rate the boys on the campus. Hermione felt quite awkward to be talking about how cute all the boys on the campus were with her guy friend. But she might as well get use to it.

Very short chapter. But I promise, I PROMISE that the next chapter will be like REALLY long.


	4. Secrets Revealed

Standing behind a stone wall, Ron and Dean were holding two Dungbombs. "Take a good look me sweet… those trouble making scums Dumbledore calls students are around here somewhere..." said Argus Filch. He and his cat Mrs. Norris were circling around corridors. "I dare you to do It." whispered Ron. Dean smiled. "No! You do it!" Ron glared at him. His bright blue eyes were sparkling.

"You. You need to do It." he said to his short haired friend.

"No, no, you please do the pleasure." said Dean.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Okay! Okay then, I'll do it." Ron's smile broadens. He uncapped the small bottle. He held his breath. He glanced around the corner. He sees Filch bending downing to glare at the ground. His bottom poking straight at Ron. So, then, Ron throws the small bottle straight at Flitch's bottom. It knocks him straight on his face. Ron and Dean laugh hysterically. They run s fast as they could away from Filch afraid they would get caught. Once the two boys were some where as far away from filch as possible, the two boys stopped to catch their breath.

"Now _that_ was funny!" cried Dean.

"Did you see how he fell?"

"I know!"

Ron sighed. "Harry never wanted to do this kind of stuff. Too afraid that he would always get into serious trouble. But he always ended up into trouble anyway."

Dean stared at Ron. His hazel eyes were still. "Mate? How come you and Harry aren't talking to each other? I mean, it isn't because you think he put his name in the Goblet of Fire again is it?"

Ron stared at him. He bit the side of his cheek. "Oh, that?

It's nothing." he said quietly. Dean chuckled. "It's nothing? If it's nothing why did you beat him u like two weeks ago?" asked Dean. Ron glared at him. He didn't want to tell him the secret that Harry had revealed to him he was his best friend- they weren't best friends anymore. They weren't even friends. So why would it matter if he told one of Harry's darkest secrets?

"He's gay." said Ron quickly. Dean nearly chocked. "Excuse me. I think I need to clean out my ear next time I shower. But was I right in hearing that, the Pottermans _gay_?"

Ron couldn't believe that he had just told Dean that. Dean was laughing, "Blimey! Is he the type, 'I'm going to be a girl' gay, or the 'I like guys' gay?" asked dean enthusiastically. Ron stared at him. "I just know, he likes guys. I even caught him smooching with Jesse Underwood. You know, that gay seventh year? They were latterly snogging in the Gryffindor locker room. And guess what?" said Ron. Dean leaned in to hear. "What?" he asked. "I think," began Ron "I think, I saw tongue." Dean spit. "Ewww! Potter was frenching with some seventh year! Wait until everyone hears this! The famous Harry Potter! The one who was the rock, in You-Know-Who's down fall is GAY!" cried Dean. "Now wouldn't that be funny?" asked Dean. Ron nodded doubtfully. He _knew_ he was lying about Harry snogging with Jesse. He _knew_ he was betraying his former best friend. And he _knew_ exactly what Hermione would do if and when she would find out.

"Good morning Mr. _Harry Potter_!" said Hermione enthusiastically. She climbed into the bench in front of Harry at breakfast time in the Great Hall. "Hello Ms. _Hermione Granger_! Who just so happens to be the _greatest_ witch of _all_ time, am I right to say?" asked an incredibly smiling Harry. "Oh yes you are. And I am so pleased to say, that I am sitting in front of the boy wizard. Who is most famous by the title, 'The Boy Who Lived!' Am I right also?" asked Hermione. Harry nodded. He crunched on his toast. "I see your smiling." said Hermione staring at him. "No I'm not." said Harry still smiling at trying cover his face with his toast. Hermione laughed. Harry did too.

The two talked about the day before.

"Hermione smiled as she looked down at her schedule for the day: Muggle Studies, Care of magical Creatures, Double Potions, then to and the day, Double History of Magic.

Harry was finishing his funnel cake. "Let me see your schedule." said Hermione. She grabbed his schedule out of his right hand. She glanced at it: Double history of Magic, Double Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and to end the day, Muggle Studies.

She gasped. She didn't have on class with him that whole entire day. In fact, His schedule was the exact opposite of hers. She looked at him weakly. "We don't have one single class together! Not one!" she stared up at him. "But I do believe that Ronald has this schedule. Now Harry it'll be fine. He couldn't have done anything. I mean, he was your best friend. What's the worst that he could have done?"

Harry stepped out on the courtyard for his second class. Care of Magical Creatures. He noticed that Hagrid had cut the grass. They weren't skimming his knees anymore. He felt nervous for some strange reason. Which was really stupid because why would he be scared of Ron? They were friends before. _But yes_ thought Harry._ You do have a reason to be scared. He did beat you up when he found out._ Harry glanced down the hill to catch sight of Rubeus Hagrid. The half-giant gamekeeper of Hogwarts. He was one of Harry';s closest friend. Hagrid smiled when he had caught sight of Harry, 'Th're you are Harry!" cried the giant. Harry smiled weakly at Hagrid. He finally caught up with Hagrid. "Hey Hagrid." he answered. Harry glanced up at Hagrid. Who wasn't that much taller than him now. Harry who was an, outstanding six foot three and Hagrid was just eight foot two. Wow. "What 'er matter wit you 'Arry?" asked Hagrid looking at him concered. "nothing." said Harry staring at the hem of his robes. He needed Hermione to sew them back up… they were ripped…. "C'mon 'Arry! I've known you fer five years! I know when th'res somein' wrong wit yer! Now what's wrong wit yer?" asked Hagrid. Harry glanced up at Hagrid into his beady black eyes. "Well, I told Ron I was gay right" he said quickly. Hagrid interrupted him. "what er secon' you are" he said. "Yeah." answered Harry." Yeah, I'm gay. Now listen. About five seconds ago you were so interested in what was bothering me, so listen" said Harry. Hagrid took a couple of steps away from Harry. "Oh c'mon Hagrid! I don't like you!" he said. Hagrid smiled. Pulling Harry into a tight hug. He let go. "Listen ear 'Arry, it erkay that yer" began Hagrid. "Gay" answered Harry awkwardly. "And I'm sure dat Ron was gerst overreactin' when you told him that you were" said Hagrid "Gay." answered Harry again even more awkwardly. "Yeah. That's right/"


	5. Your 1 Fan!

"Professor Dumbledore told me about dees litter tites. He told me, about dare problems. Dey needs somere help wit dare different classes. I volunteered ter allow ya'll ter tutor dem. Now," said Hagrid he stared around at everyone. Every single one of the sixth years seemed to have a close friend next to them, everyone but Harry. Hagrid sighed.

All of the first years looked excited and anxious to be standing near some students much older than them. "Now, I will like all yer sixth years to find er little one," he said. "Then, help 'em in whateva class dey need yer help in."

All of the sixth years moved excitingly around to find a first year. Harry caught sight of Parvati Patil and her best friend, Lavender Brown, asking Hagrid some questions, "We were just curious if we were allowed to share the same person," said Lavender proudly. "Instead of picking two out of this entire lot." Hagrid scratched his hairy beard. "I don't know" he said. "Oh come on Hagrid! We're best friends! We need to be together! I mean, I'm sure one of them will like it!" said Parvati. Hagrid looked at them, "No." he said. The two girls looked at him. "Please! We're best friends!"

"Parvati, Lavender, when Hagrid says no, he means no!" said Harry. He knew this was none of his business. But he knew he had to do it. He was afraid the girls would pounce on his giant friend just to force him to do what they pleased. Lavender stared at him through cold eyes. "Faggot." she said. She and Parvati stalked away. Harry looked down to the ground. "All right dare 'Arry?" asked Hagrid. Harry nodded. He glanced up at Hagrid. Harry's eyes were full of tears. "Yeah." he said wiping his eyes. "Yeah. I guess I'm going to be getting that a lot now." He walked away.

He came across a short first year that looked as though he was probably four foot two. He had long black straight hair. He had a slight smile and was staring around for a person to help him. "Hey little fella." said Harry banding down on his knees so he could reach the boys eye line, though he was still way off. "Need a tutor?" asked Harry. The boy shook his head indicating that he did need one. Harry smiled.

the boy's eyes widened. "You're- you're- you're _Harry Potter_! The Boy Who Lived! I am _so_ proud to meet you! I am you're number one fan!" the boy grabbed Harry's hand and shook it fiercely. "Well then I'm glad I met you what is your name?" asked Harry. The boy smiled. "Charles Henderson!" he said proudly. Harry smiled, "Hello, Charlie!" they took a seat next to Michael Corner of Hufflepuff with some small curly haired girl.

"Now Charlie, What do you need help with" asked Harry as he took out a quill, some ink and some paper. Charlie frowned, "Defense Against the Dark Arts. It seems that I just _don't_ get it! I'm extremely smart but in that class I just feel stupid." he said. Harry looked at him "Well Mr. Charles Henderson, it's your lucky day! DADA just so happens is my best subject!" Charlie smiled, "I'd expect that! You did defeat You-Know-Who when you was just one! Harry," he leaned in, so only Harry could hear him, "Can you tell me how you did it?" Harry stared at him, "what?" he asked. "How'd you stopped You-Know –Who silly! What cha do? Was it any spells you preformed to do it? Was you all worked you when you did it? did you do it out of anger? Huh? Huh?"asked the boy.

Harry stared at the boy incredulously. Just a moment ago, he was all worked up to work with such a nice boy, but now, he felt quite sick with working with him. "uh… I really don't know. Umm… I was only one when it happened…" said Harry. "Of course Harry, you had to have done something! He couldn't have just dropped dead by himself!" said Charlie. "Well… Oh shucks! There's the bell gotta go!" said Harry paking up his books. "Harry… what bell? I didn't hear a bell…" the boys face was going red. he was trying his best to hear the bell. "Uhh… It's something only sixth years can hear. Goodbye."

"He just wouldn't shut up!" cried Harry. He ands Hermione was walking to together to class. though they did not share the same class, the rooms were right next to each other. "He was just excited that he was meeting the famous Harry Potter. Like me, I'd be excited when I meet Johnny Depp." said Hermione laughing. "Now _he_ is hot." said Harry looking at her. "The gay side really comes out of me when I see him." he says with a smile. Hermione laughs. "Really?" she asked. "Really. You should have seen my Divination folder." he said. they stopped by his classroom door. Muggle Studies. "Bye 'Mione." he says entering the classroom. "Bye Harry." she answers. She walks alone to her next class. She hears Parvati and Lavender giggling past her: "He's so weird." she hears Parvati say. "Gay freak." says Lavender. Hermione pauses. She hears Seamus and Dean: "I've always liked Harry," begins Dean. "But when Ron told me he was gay, my whole thought about him changed."

Hermione chocked. She now hated Ron. She needs to tell Harry, but when? The bell was about to ring and they were both in double bell classes. She'll tell him when she sees him later: the entire sixth year class knows he's gay.


End file.
